Card types
The primary components of Killer Bunnies and the Quest for the Magic Carrot are the large cards, nearly 800 of them in the full game, and well over a thousand if promos and cards from compatible games are included. There are several card types, each of which has its own mechanical identity and characteristics. A card's type is listed at the top of the card. It is indicated by the color of the "bullet," the circle in the top left corner. With the exception of Starter and Carrot cards, these cards make up the draw pile for the game. The types of cards are as follows: * Starter Card -- These are the various shops such as Kaballa's Market at which players can purchase different resources through the course of the game. They begin the game already in play. Starter cards are marked with a yellow bullet. *Carrot Supply -- The large carrot cards which begin the game in their own pile next to the Market. The object of the game is to acquire these cards, and it ends when the last one is taken. The winner of the game is the player holding the randomly-determined Magic Carrot when the game is over. Carrot cards are marked with an orange bullet. In Conquest of the Magic Carrot, the card type is shortened to "Carrot." 330 Weil's Pawn Shop 5-10 (Starter)-thumbnail.png 162 Carrot -09 - Norman-thumbnail.png * Run -- The largest category of cards, Run cards must be Run through a player's top and bottom card cycle. When a Run card is revealed from the player's top run spot, it is played or discarded at that moment. Run cards cannot typically be played directly from a player's hand. These cards have a red bullet. Several subtypes of run cards exist: ** Bunnies are the most important cards in the game. A player must have a bunny to play most cards that interact with other players, to get carrots in most situations, and even to win the game. Many bunnies are normal, without special powers, but the game includes many other kinds of bunny such as holographic, super, and celebrity bunnies. Three bunnies of the same color or type make a Bunny Triplet, which allows a player to go twice on his turn. ** Weapon cards can be launched at an opponent's bunny. The bunny must then roll a specified number or higher a die to survive. Safety Hazards are a similar kind of Run card from the spin-off game KinderBunnies: Their First Adventure! ** Another subtype is the Roaming Red Run card. These cards are run through as normal but, when played, they stay in play, moving from bunny to bunny and having their effect each round. Run cards are indicated by an red bullet. Roaming Red Run cards also have the word "Run" at the top of the card outlined in red. 078 Supplies Surprise-thumbnail.png 740 Bunny White-thumbnail.png 344 Mudslide-thumbnail.png 047 The Ebola Virus-thumbnail.png * Special -- These are cards with a wide range of game effects, like Run cards. But if a player has a Special card in their hand, they can play it directly as the main action of their turn instead of flipping the card in their top run position. Alternatively, a player can run a Special card through and then save it face up on the table to be used on any subsequent turn. A player may play as many saved Special cards as they wish on their turn in addition to their regular Top Run card. Special cards are indicated by a blue bullet. * Very Special -- Very Special cards, like Specials, can be played directly from the hand or run through and saved. However, these cards can be played even on another player's turn. A player can play as many Very Special cards as they wish at any time. Unlike Special cards, Very Special cards played from the hand do not count as that player's play for the turn. They are typically reactive cards, such as allowing a Weapon to be redirected. If a Very Special card is played out of turn, the player immediately draws another card to restore their hand to five cards. Very Special cards are indicated by a violet bullet. 422 Free Weapon!-thumbnail.png 080 The Magic Spatula-thumbnail.png * Play Immediately -- These cards must be revealed when they are drawn, and they take effect immediately. Most Play Immediately cards are Terrible Misfortune cards. These require the player who drew the card to sacrifice one of his bunnies, but some Play Immediately cards are helpful, particularly in later expansions. After the card is given effect it is discarded and the player draws a replacement. In KinderBunnies: Their First Adventure!, these cards are instead labeled "Play Right Now!" Play Immediately cards are indicated by a grey bullet. 085 Terrible Misfortune - Plutonium-thumbnail.png 100 Bad News - Tornado-thumbnail.png 488 Fire Walk With Me-thumbnail.png * Kaballa Dolla -- Dolla are the game's currency which can be used to purchase carrots, supplies, and other resources from the shops or traded to other players in exchange. Dolla cards come in denominatons ranging from one-half to 20. When a player draws a Dolla, he immediately places it on the table and draws a replacement. In KinderBunnies the currency card is the Bunny Buck. It functions the same way, and if the KinderBunnies cards are included in a game, Bucks and Dolla are interchangeable. Kaballa Dolla and Bunny Bucks are indicated by a khaki bullet. 491 1 Dolla-thumbnail.png 438 5 Dolla-thumbnail.png 329 Random Dolla-thumbnail.png 103 Bunny Buck - Two-thumbnail.png * Zodiac -- The Green Booster Deck contains these twelve cards, one for each zodiacal sign. Like Dolla, if a player draws a Zodiac card they immediately place it with their other saved cards and draw a replacement. If a player gets three Zodiac cards in sequecee or all three for the signs associated with a particular element (Earth, Air, Fire, Water), they may play two cards each turn, just as if they controlled a bunny triplet. At the end of the game, a randomly-determined winning sign is revealed. If a player has the card corresponding to that sign, they may take a bunny from another player. If that same sign is the player's birth sign and/or the current sign, the player holding the winning Zodiac card can acquire carrots from other players as well. The bullets for the Zodiac cards correspond to their element: Earth Zodiac cards have a green bullet with the Earth symbol; Air cards have a gray bullet the Air symbol; Water cards have a light blue bullet with the Water symbol, and Fire cards have a red bullet with the Fire symbol. * Rank -- The Perfectly Pink Booster Deck introduced Rank cards. These are cards corresponding to enlisted ranks in the U.S. Navy. When a player draws a Rank card, they must immediately play it on any bunny in the bunny circle. Controlling the bunny with the highest Enlisted Rank allows a player to play an additional card directly from their hand once a turn, even a Run card. The Wacky Khaki Booster Deck added officer ranks, which work the same way. If there are both enlisted and officer ranked bunnies in the bunny circle, both players get the bonus. However, the player controlling the highest-ranked officer bunny can refuse to allow the player with the highest enlisted bunny to play the extra card. Both enlisted and officer Rank cards are indicated by a green bullet. * Mysterious Place -- The Ominous Onyx Booster Deck introduced twelve Mysterious Places cards depicting real-world locations, most with spiritual or mystical significance. Some additional promo card Places were added later. Just like Dolla or Zodiac cards, when a player draws a Mysterious Place, they reveal it immediately, place it with their other saved cards, and draw a replacement. Whichever player played the most recent Mysterious Place gets the Yellow Ball with the Red Stripe. The possessor of the Yellow Ball controls any card with that ball in its artwork, which includes cards from every expansion. They make any decisions about these cards, including for saved cards when to play them, regardless of who saved or played the card originally. At the end of the game, the randomly-determined winning Mysterious Place card is revealed. If a player controls that Place, they may take all saved Zodiac cards of any one element, giving them a better chance of having the winning Zodiac card. Mysterious Places are indicated by the yellow ball with a red stripe as the bullet. 379 Virgo-thumbnail.png 549 Enlisted Rank - E-5 - Petty Officer -thumbnail.png 605 Officer Rank - O-6 - Captain-thumbnail.png 714 Mysterious Place - Stonehenge-thumbnail.png * Metal -- The 'Conquest' Blue Starter Deck introduces Metal cards, commodity cards which can be bought and sold over the course of the game. Like Dolla, when a player draws a Metal card, they save it face-up on the table and immediately draw a replacement. So far, there are three types of Metal: Gold, Silver, and Copper. Gold cards are indicated with a gold bullet, silver cards have a silver bullet, and copper a coppery brown bullet. 1041-thumbnail.png 1040 Silver-thumbnail.png 1039 Copper-thumbnail.png * Senator -- The 'Conquest' Red Booster Deck introduces Senator cards, a type of Bunny modifier card. When a Senator is drawn, it must immediately be played on any bunny in the bunny circle. Certain cards require senator bunnies to vote on how they will be played. As of the Violet Booster Deck, there are two kinds of Senator cards: Shiner Senator and Whiner Senator. Senator cards are indicated by a white bullet. 0978 Whiner Senator-thumbnail.png 0975 Shiner Senator-thumbnail.png In addition to the standard "large" card, the game used several smaller cards in two main categories. Small resource cards of cabbage, water, and defense are available for purchase at the shops. The resource cards are kept face down and are for varying amounts, so a player doesn't know if they're about to receive a card worth, say, one cabbage or ten. In 'Conquest', water and cabbage are replaced with milk and radishes respectively. The other small cards are used to semi-randomly determine the outcome of the game. There is a small card deck for carrots, for zodiac signs, and for mysterious places. Each small card corresponds to a large card of the same name. These small decks are shuffled before the game begins. The bottom card of each deck determined the winning mysterious place, sign of the zodiac, and Magic Carrot, although these are not revealed until the end of the game. Category:Card types Category:Concept